Hermione Granger Is a DEATH EATER!
by My Last Promise Meant Nothing
Summary: Hermione&Ron just had their first baby on the battlefield.Then Hermione's kidnaped by D.E.'s for Voldemort. What has he in store for her? Will Ron ever have his wife back? Read to find out! R&R! Rated T for later chapters.... And language!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Angelle, and a few D.E.'s in this story... Hope u like. Be gentle it's my first fic.

** It was a bright, sunny day; Hermione lay in bed holding her baby of four months. Her and Ron hadn't been married for year yet; when they had Angelle(it's pronounced Angel)Lanya Weasley. She had Ron's fire red hair and freckles, but had Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. She began to cradle Angelle to sleep; humming, just as her mum did when she was young.**

** When Ron and her had gotten their letters for them to serve time at the Auror battlefield, Herminoe was three months pregnant. When they told Raven, the Head Auror, she told Hermione to serve only a month and a half. Which forced her to have the baby on the campsite.**

** When Angelle had finally fallen asleep, Ron walked into the small tent. He took a seat next to the bed. It was times like these that made her almost forget that she was in the middle of a battlefield. In a few days' time,** **Hermione and Angelle wouldn't be here though. The Head Auror thought it best for the baby's safety as well as Hermione's, for them to be relocated to the Burrow.**

** It was painful to know that Ron wouldn't be joining them there until almost seven months later. Hermione had talked to the Head Auror to try and convince her to let Ron off earlier.But she always said the same thing, "Listen---Mrs. Weasley. I'm very sorry you had to have your baby here but we cannot just let our most valuable Auror, just because his wife and baby are being relocated... I mean, he's the best ruddy Auror we have out there at the moment, besides Potter, Longbottom, and Stanz (another O/C that I own!)! So just leave and keep your mind off him and the time will fly by fast..."**

** "So, how've you been sleeping, 'Mione?" he asked, snapping her out of her gaze.**

** "Fine...Would you like to hold Angelle?"she replied. He reached out to hold his child, he gazed at her intently.**

** "Ronald, what's wrong?"Hermione asked, seeing despair in his blue eyes.**

** "I have some bad news... They added onto my battle peroid. Now, instead of seven months, I stay eleven."**

** "Their _WHAT_! Ron they can't do that! Your married and you have a family! By the time your back, Angelle could be talking!"she exclaimed, not waking the baby.**

** "I know, 'Mione. But we'll just have to along with what they assign me. I'm not qualifid for any other job. And if I don't have a back up job, how am I supposed to support my FAMILY!"Ton said sadly.**

** "I know, but can't we---- I go talk to Raven about this?"**

** "Hermione you've talked to her every bloody chance you could about my term. And has it worked yet? NO! So why do you think one more time will be any bloody different?"he sat Angelle in her crib beside the bed.**

** Tears started to well up inside Hermione's eyes. As they leaked down her face she screamed," Do you like to see me cry RONALD!Do you like to see me depressed?"**

** "No, but how does that have anything to do with me staying here longer?" he asked.**

** "Because Ron, as long as your away thta is how I'll be every day! Ron you and Angelle are my world! You take any of them away from me and I'll be like this!"**

** "Hermione, don't think of the time we'll be spending away from each other, but together."He said taking her hand in his.**

** "I can't Ron! Every day I'll be away from you, will be like back when you were with Lavendar. Here I don't know what you're doing, so how can I be sure we even still have a marriage with us being so far apart?"**

** At this point, Ron was too frustrated to to say any more, so he left. Not long after he left, Luna entered.**

** "Hermione, are you ready to take your Anti-depressant Potion?" Luna asked, noticing her tears and taking them for a 'yes'( Luna's a Healer). She handed Hermione a goblet inside was acid-green liquid; Hermione drank it silently, still crying.**

** "Now, tell me what just happened." Luna said, sitting on the bed.**

** "We just had a big fight about his stretched term and Angelle." Hermione cried.**

** "You poor dear. This baby will be the end of you." Luna moved to the next bed to check on the man in the bed beside her's. "You shouldn't worry this much though, he'll come back around supper to appologize; just as he always would in Hogwarts."**

** Hermione could see the parts of the man's body that weren't covered by sheets were covered in large gashes that almost went** **through to the bone.**

** She waited for the hours to pass for when Ron would be able to sneak out of his tent to appologize, but he never came...**

** "Could I really have pissed him off that much?"she thought, holding Angelle.**

** She stayed up until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She must have just fallen asleep when she was jerked awake by someone binding her wrists andaround her eyes,and gagging her mouth with some sort of moldy smelling material.**

** "BELLATRIX, GEAB THE BABY! Don't worry about the spare, he's been dead!" said a firmiliar voice.**

**Death Eaters were going to kill her and keep the baby? This made no sense at all; why wouldthe darkest wizards of all time want a Half-Blood child? But then again, Death Eaters didn't need to explain their actions... Hermione wanted to scream, but any intake of breath made her choke form the moldy cloth.**

** Moments later,** **she elt her feet leave solid ground, not being able to see gave her a dizzy sensation through out her body. When she felt somethingsolid underneath her feet again, it made her already dizzy situation even worse.**

**"STAND!" said the same voice from before, they put a hand on her left shoulder and guided her like a blind person. She heard people in front of her open the doors. When they entered, the hand forced her to kneel, they then pulled off her blind. Standing in front of her was no other than, Lord Voldemort. To her left Bellatrix stood holding Angelle, as if it were her baby.**

**Hermione non-verbally jinxed her, snatching Angelle from her before Bellatrix could fall.**

**"Now now, Mrs. Weasley, there's no need for foul play..." said the eerie, chilling voice of the Dark Lord.**

**Fear spread through her body like a virus. She cradled her baby as close as she could. Then she felt something hit her in the back of the head.

* * *

**

Well! how was it, I probably won't be able to update for at least a month. But if I do than God obviously loves you! LoL. I'm open to any flamez sent my way. But promise to be as fragile as possible! PLZ r&r! 


	2. I've Been Seduced by Draco Malfoy

A/N: Hey, PEOPLE. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. But my life's been really hectic lately(boys, school, home, grades, the usual..)But now you get to experience the fruits of my labor! Here is the next chapter of "Hermione Granger, IS A DEATH EATER?"... And people I'm sorry about all the type-o's in the last chappie. Like I said "It was my first fic."

* * *

Chapter 2: I've Been Seduced by Draco Malfoy

**Hermione woke up to a throbbing pain bulging in her skull and the touch of satin sheets. Putting the palm of her hand to the back of her head, she remembered getting hit last night(if she hadn't been asleep for more than a day). Then panic struck her! Where was Angelle? There was no crib, or in fact nothing else in the room she was in. She leaped out of the bed ran toward the door and there was the loathsome, Draco Malfoy, standing in the door way with Angelle in his arms and a small boy with black hair around his ankles.** **The small boy couldn't have been more than two years old.**

**"Good, your finally up. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a trace of false slyness, walking over to her with ease (or like a stripper, which ever you prefer).He put Angelle down gentlely on the bed.**

**"Umm... Malfoy, what are you doing"she said, sounding terrified.**

**"You know, Hermione, it might be because I haven't seen you in almost three years, but you look sexier than you did at Hogwarts."he whispered in Hermione's ear. The feeling of his breath on her skin, made it crawl. She reached for her wand and realized thatthe bottom half of her robes had been ripped off.**

**Draco held her by her shoulders and began to press small delicate kisses to her neck.**

**"DRACO----NO!" she yelled. "DRACO NO! I'M MARRIED! STOP!"**

**"This isn't what you think,"he said in a whisper so low she could barely hear him. "I'm going to help you to escape. But you also have to help me."he said holding the small boy in his arms."This is my son. I was married, but my ex-wife left me. She wanted to stay loyal to the Dark Lord, when I told her thatI didn't she went ballistic! Only days after she had him we got a divorce. She gave me full custody of our son. She didn't want him; said she didn't want anything that reminded her of her spineless ex-husband. So you if notanyone elsein this damned place will understand; I want a better life not just for me, but my son too."he said. His eyes were filled with sadness. This was a side of Draco she (nor probably anyone else) had never seen. This was a strange but nice twist to the Muggle-born hating Death Eater that she had become so used to hating during Hogwarts.**

**She started to see through to what Draco was saying. And she knew he meant what he was saying.**

**"Draco, I understand what you want dfor your son. It's the same thing I want for my daughter. I just wantAngelle to grow up knowing her father. So yes, Draco, I'll help you and your son, if you'll help me and my daughter." she answered.**

**"Hermione you don't know how happy this makes me. But now that we have that agreement out of the way. Last night you promised three things to the Dark Lord and if you don't go through with them the Dark Lord will murder you."**

**"What did I agree to? They can't possibly be that bad, can they?" she asked.**

**"Yes they can. You promised your child your marriage and your best friend to him!" **

**"I promised to get married to him? How could I possibly do that?" she said tears rooling down her cheeks.**

**"You promised that and much more because you were put under the Imperius Curse."he explained.**

**"Well about this wedding when is it?" she wiped away a falling tear.**

**"This evening. That's why I was in the doorway. To tell you in case you forgot."**

**"And to be a perv,"she gave a little laugh.**

**She felt very connected with Draco now. There wasn't all the tension that was once between them when they were at Hogwarts. Now they felt like best friends... Actually they felt like a couple.**

* * *

YAY! It has been finished! finally. Well you people know what to do. Click the purple button and review me! Flamez are openly welcomed. 


End file.
